Touched By An Angel
by mileycyrus101
Summary: When Alex is left and broken hearted by her boyfriend of 3 years a boy pops up in her room not knowing who he is. His mission is to prove that there is love in the world to god who knew the proof would turn out to be him and her. Story Better than summary
1. Meeting Him

Selena slammed her room door. She fell on the bed letting her dark brown hair cover up her whole pillow. Miley was her best friend. How could she do this to her? Selena let a tear stroll down her cheek. She slowly sat up the Egyptian Cotton from under her pushing against her hands. She laid on her stomach. She reached under her bed and pulled out a case. In that case was her mothers guitar. It was sacraded. Her mother left her only this. Selena did not know why. She had never played the guitar in her life but she wanted to Try. She opened it to reveal a shiny black guitar. The strings in perfect condition. She smiled as she slowly lifted it out and strummed the strings. A rush went through her. She slowly started playing some more until a tune came in. Her phone knocked her out of her happiness

_Right Here_

_Right Now_

_Im Looking at _

_You and my _

_Heart loves _

_The view _

_Cause you _

_Mean everything._

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"Hey babe. Listen what you saw was a mistake I will never do it again. She kissed me!" He said.

Selena sighed "I forgive you"

"Great! You wanna go out for pizza?" He asked.

"Sure" She smiled brightly. He hung up. She got ready in her faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'I wish my grass was emo so it could cut itself' She but on her chucks and walked downstairs. Her father was watching the baseball game. She grabbed her purse and walked out. She walked down to his house. His car was sitting in the driveway. He hadn't even offered to come pick her up.

"Hey I'll be right down!" He called from his window. She nodded and sat on his front porch. He slowly walked out.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Hey Drew" She kissed him. She then looked at him. He had on dark skinny jeans with a shirt that had a squirell holding two huge nuts. The phrase said 'Don't act like your not impressed'. She smirked and laughed. He smiled.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded. They got in his car which smelled of beer.

"Sorry. My step mom had to run an errand to day" He said referring to the smell. Selena just giggled.

When they reached it they walked in. He sat down and ordered pizza. She smiled and reached for his hands. He pulled them away.

"come on you know I don't do that stuff" He said clicking his tounge.

"Oh right…sorry" Selena looked down and sighed. She then got a text.

_Hey where r u?_

_-Zac_

Selena smiled at her cousins concern

_Im with Drew no worries cuzo._

_-Sel_

She then looked to see Drew winking at another girl. She felt hot tears in her eyes so she quickly looked down when she felt her phone viberate.

_Why r u still with that jerk? U should be here!_

_-Zac_

She sighed. She knew her cousin was right. Only she would miss her best friends birthday party for the cheater in front of her. She sighed and texted back.

_Well I cant just ditch him!_

_-Sel_

Selena looked up and took a bite of her pizza. She reached for her soda.

"Woah chill. You don't wanna gain weight" Drew said. Selena glared. \

"_asshole" _She whispered under her breath. He looked at her and then looked away. She knew she would regret saying that in the car but she didn't care. She felt her phone viberate.

_Oh but you have no problem ditching your family? _

_The people who truly love u?_

_-Zac_

Selena decided not to text back. She did not need Zac's guilt speech and she certantially didn't need this jerk in front of him. If she hadn't loved him so much they would've been long over…but she just couldn't leave. She felt trapped in her own mind. He got up.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked.

"Im going home" He said.

"Im not finished." Selena challenged.

"Ok…then walk. You can get this one right?" He smiled and walked out. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Miss…do you want the check?" She heard a voice say.

She looked up into the boys eyes. Chocolate brown. Hair curly. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you…" She read his name tag "Nick"

"No problem" He smiled and walked off. He had heard the whole conversation. That guy was a complete jerk. He changed the price on the check.

_$10.00 _

_Signiture ________________________

Selena looked at the check in disbelief. She looked at Nick. He just shrugged and smiled. She mouthed 'Thank You'. He just nodded. She signed and left him a tip. She then walked out.

"Hey wait! Selena is it?" He asked coming up from behind her with a jacket. "Look my shift just ended. Would you like a ride home. Or a jacket maybe?" He asked.

Selena looked around "Umm…" She bit her lip before looking back at him "Sure why not" She smiled. He opened the door for her. "Thanks" She smiled. He got in the other side.

"So was that guy you're boyfriend?" He asked.

"I wish he wasn't" Selena giggled.

_Me too _Nick thought "So I see you two come here a lot. You always pay why is that?"

"Can we not talk about me and Drew. I've had enough of him for one day" She said sighing.

"Oh sorry." He smiled and stopped in front of her house.

"How did you-" Selena started.

"You told me where to go when I started the car." He said.

"Oh yea" She giggled "Well thank you. You saved me a lot of…walking" She smiled.

"No problem." She got out.

"If she waves back that means she'll be thinking about you." Nick said to himself. She walked in without waving. He sighed. Her bedroom light turned on and her window opened. She waved. He smiled wide and waved back. He then pulled off. "YES!" He yelled and smiled.

And Selena was thinking about the sweet mysterious boy she had met tonight…she just wished he was her boyfriend instead of Drew.

------------------------------

Ok so this is the first chapter!

Xoxo Megan


	2. Barbie&Ken

Selena woke up to hear noise in her room. She jumped up to see the boy from last night. She gasped.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked scared she opened her drawer "I knew you were too good to be true you're just some crazy stalker who wanted to find out where I lived! I have PEPPER SPRAY!" She yelled.

"No shhh you'll wake your parents!" He yelled.

"WHY WOULD I CARE MAYBE THEY COULD HELP ME!" She yelled. Nick put a finger to his mouth and walked closer to her.

"I can explain my names…what is my name?…uh sorry I don't know who I am! I just know last night I was driving and then this big light appeared then there was a crash and a bang I screamed then everything went black and then I popped up here!" He said.

"Word of advice if you cant tell that freaking story to the cops don't tell it to me!" She said jumping off her bed and grabbing a bat.

"Im telling the truth!" He said. Alex laughed sarcastically and then hit him with the bat. It went right through him. She gasped and dropped the bat.

"You're you're dead!" She said breathlessly.

"No…" He said sarcastically.

"You were telling the truth…Omg!" She said sitting down on her bed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't lie truth is the golden rule" He said sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Im not afraid…but…a little confused you seemed real last night" She said.

"Im guessing cause I was? You see im guessing I died after we met" he said.

"Yes but why'd you have too…I really liked you" Selena said.

"I did too…" He smiled.

"Well you gotta stop falling through things…you obviously got left behind because you had to complete something and since you don't know what that something is you're going to be around here for awhile…so you gotta start acting…normal?" Selena said.

"I don't know what normal is. I don't know who I am what am I going to get a whole new Identity?" Nick said. Selena sighed and then smiled.

"For a guy with no brain or orgins at all you're pretty smart!" Selena said.

"Thanks…wait why aren't you fased by this you just woke up to a ghost in your room!" Nick said stating the obvious.

"Ok listen this may sound weird but when I was a little girl all my mom had me in were dance lessons so I never had a chance to you know play with dolls…" Selena said biting her lip.

"Don't see where you're going with this" Nick said.

"Just Listen! Well I've never played with a doll before and now that you're here…and you need a whole new identity…which includes the new look, and war…drobe…"Selena smiled.

Nick looked at her and then his eyes widened "OH no! You are not treating me like Ken!"

"Who's Ken?" Selena asked.

"The most common guy barbie" Nick crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?" Selena smirked.

"My dad thought Action figures were too dangerous so I played with barbies and I never said that" He said.

"Riiight like I wont post that on the internet" Selena laughed.

"Oh what is the title going to be dead guy talks to me telling me he played with barbies…yeah that'll be interesting" Nick said folding his arms.

Selena groaned "Ugh I hate when you're right" She walked off.

---

"Oh come out it cant look that bad!" Selena said banging on the dressing room door for the hundreth time.

"No I told you not to treat me like Ken!" Nick said.

"Well you're going to be treated like a slave before the Civil Rights Movement if you don't get you butt out of that dressing room right now!" Selena screamed.

"Fine!" Nick yelled. He slowly walked out in blue jeans in a white button down shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbows and checkered Vans. He lifted his arms "So?"

"You look great" Selena smiled.

Nick was about to comment back and then he slowly smiled "Thanks…now can I change back into my other clothes?" Nick said.

"Sure but I want to go one more place!" Selena said.

"Not another store come on we've been to like 50!" Nick said.

"Nick?" Selena said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked.

"This is the first store we've been too" Selena smirked.

"Well im a guy it felt like 50!" He protested.

Selena laughed "No worries I know it must be hard for a guy. Come on lets go get a smoothie" She smiled.

"I cant taste it though" He said.

"Oh well I'll taste it for the both of us come on!" She laughed and dragged him over.

_____________________________________________________

**Ok im doing my best hehe**

**Xoxo Megan**


End file.
